Pink (The Wall)
Pink is the protagonist of the of the 1982 musical drama film Pink Floyd - The Wall, which is based on the 1979 album of the same name. He was portrayed by . History Pink Floyd is a rock star, one of the many reasons which have left him depressed. At the beginning of the film, he appears motionless and expressionless, while remembering his father. While Pink imagines a crowd of fans entering one of his concerts, but him receiving them in a Neo-Nazi alter ego, a flashback reveals how his father was killed defending the Anzio bridgehead during World War II, in Pink's infancy. The aftermath of the battle is seen, and thus, Pink's mother raises him alone, which affects Pink's childhood. A young Pink later discovers a scroll from "kind old King George" and other relics from his father's military service and death. An animation depicts the war, showing that the death of the people was for nothing. Pink places a bullet on the track of an oncoming train, and imagines the transportation of Jews in that train. At school, he is caught writing poems in class and humiliated by the teacher who reads a poem which is the song "Money". Pink imagines an oppressive school system in which children fall into a meat grinder. The children then rise in rebellion and destroy the school, carrying the Teacher away to an unknown fate. As an adult now, Pink remembers his overprotective mother, and when he got married. After a phone call, Pink discovers that his wife is cheating on him, and another animation shows that every traumatic experience he has had is represented as a "brick" in the metaphorical wall he constructs around himself that divides him from society. Pink then turns to a willing groupie, whom he brings back to his hotel room only to trash it in a fit of violence, terrifying the groupie out of the room ("One of my Turns"). Depressed, he thinks about his wife, and feels trapped in his room. He then destroys his last possessions, and remembers every "brick" of his wall. His wall is shown as being complete. Now inside his wall, he does not leave his hotel room. He begins to lose his mind to metaphorical "worms". He shaves all his body hair and, and watches The Dam Busters on television. A flashback shows young Pink searching through trenches of the war, eventually finding himself as an adult. Young Pink escapes in terror, and appears in a station, with the people demanding that the soldiers return home. Returning to the present, Pink's manager finds him in his hotel room, drugged and unresponsive. A paramedic injects him to enable him to perform. In this state, Pink fantasizes that he is a dictator and his concert is a neo-Nazi rally. His followers proceed to attack ethnic minorities. He then holds a rally in suburban London, symbolizing his descent into craziness. The scene is intercut with images of animated marching hammers that goose-step across ruins. Pink then stops hallucinating and screams, begging for everything to stop. In a climactic animated sequence, Pink, depicted as a small, almost inanimate rag doll, is on trial, and his sentence is "to be exposed before his peers." His teacher and wife accuse him, while his mother tries to take him home. The judge gives the order to "tear down the wall". Following a prolonged silence, the wall is smashed and destroyed. Several children are seen cleaning up a pile of debris, with a freeze-frame on one of the children emptying a Molotov cocktail. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protagonists Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rapists Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Criminals Category:Cult Leaders